Midnight Vision
by LilyRoseBlack21
Summary: Being reincarnated in the Harry Potter world was not easy. But being a seer AND trying to protect Harry from danger? This was going to be a long and dangerous new life.
1. The reincarnation

Chapter 1 The reincarnation

I don't even know why did this happened to me. Sure, I was a great fan of the books and movies, and I had my fair share of fangirl moments, but this was not what I had expected.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, well let me explain to you, because this is a long story to tell.

I had been dying. I had just went trough a terrible car accident that paralyzed my whole body, and they told me I had maybe a month to live.

All l I could do was stare at the doctor, that explained everything. In that moment I had felt emptiness inside of me, like someone forcefully tore out my soul out of me.

In the mouth I had to live, I did a lot of thinking. About all the things that I still wanted to do in my life, like graduating from college and finding a job, marring someone and having children and then grandchildren and as last dying while surrounded by my big family.

But now I was alone, as my family had died in the car crash, and no one was there to comfort me.

And when the time finally came for me to live this world, I accepted it.

I accepted that I would never be able to live the life I wanted, and that this was my fate.

And with a smile on my face, I breathed my last breath.

The first thing I realized when I died, was that it was really dark. Like pitch dark. I couldn't see a thing. It felt like my body was floating or something, while I awaited for something to happen.

I mean there should happen something, right? I mean I have never been a real believer in those Godly stuff, but was I going to heaven? What was happening?

It felt like forever while I floated in the place (wherever this was), I had pretty much lost track of time.

After...well a period of time I guess, there was finally movement. It felt like air was being sucked out of this place, and I was being pushed forward. I came between this tiny place, and someone kept trying to get me out of there.

When I was finally free, I felt ice cold, and instantly started crying when I felt someone's giant hands around me.

And then I realized something. Wait a minute. I'm dead, how can I feel cold? And why am I crying? Realization hit me hard.

Yep, I was a baby. Some woman just gave birth to ME. I just got reincarnated.

I heard muffed voices, and someone wrapped a towel around me, and gave me to my new mother. When she pressed me agains her, I instantly stopped crying. She felt really warm, and I snuggled some more against her.

There was the voice off a man next to my mother that I could hear, probably my new father. This feels so weird to say.

She whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear it as I already fell asleep.

I had just gotten another chance at living, and I would make sure that this time, I would live a long happy life.

Throw at me what you got life!

* * *

Okay, apparently I had spoken too soon. Because at that time I didn't knew where I was reincarnated.

My official name now was Hope Isabelle Selwyn. I was the daughter of Iris Selwyn and Willem Selwyn. We lived at a country side, in a huge mansion with maids that pretty much did everything for us. When I first heard my mother speak, I realized that I was probably somewhere in England, as everyone had a British accent.

I was a really spoiled kid, as my mother brought me a huge amount of toys and everyone in the mansion adored me.

When I was four months old, I realized just where exactly I had been reborn. I had been crying for food, when my mother stormed into the room, and started saying someone's name. 'Wonder, where are you? Bring the bottle, quickly!'

Out of nowhere there appeared with a pop noise a creature before my mother. I started screaming because I was freaking out. What the hell was that? And then it started to speak.

'Wonder is here mistress. Wonder is sorry for scaring little mistress.' It had a raspy voice. When I looked at her better I realized that she was a house elf.

What? What is this, Harry Potter?

My mother, who had seen me staring, just laughed. 'Don't worry Wonder, she just has never seen a house elf. Thank you for bringing the bottle, you can go back now.'

She bowed at my mother and disappeared with a pop. I got my bottle, but I never forgot that day. After that I saw my mother use her wand a few times, and I realized that this really was the HP world. My mother even showed me her wand, and explained everything.

'This is a wand sweetheart, and someday you may also get one and then you will go to Hogwarts to study magic.'

This was the dream of every HP fan, to be reborn in Harry Potter. But I had forgotten about all the bad stuff that happened in this world.

My family from my fathers side was a pure blood family that was known to the wizarding world, as it was one of the Sacret Twenty-eight. Yep, I was a pure blood. But don't worry, my family was not one of those stuck up people like the Malfoy's, as my father payed Wonder weakly and never said anything bad about muggles or muggle-borns.

My father was head of the Department of International Magical Coo-operation in the Ministry of Magic. He was a strict and serious man, with black hair, a mustache and green eyes. Because he was so busy at work, I didn't see him often. Sometimes when he came back late from work, he would come to my room and stare at me in the crib, brush my hair aside and kiss my forehead. It made me always feel warm inside, that he always made time to see me, at least once a day.

My mother was a house wife and I spend most of my time with her and Wonder. She had long blond hair, that was never messy, and midnight blue eyes that I was proud to announce I had inherited from her.

But sometimes I had to stay at home with only Wonder, because I was born in the middle of a war. Yes, the First Wizarding War was still not over. And both my parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix.

I was proud that they were fighting for the greater good, but there was also a risk that they could die. When they got missions from the Order I would always wait for them with anticipation to come home.

But it turned out, they would come after them. A few days after my first birthday (I had gotten a fluffy owl toy, I always loved owls), when both my parents were for once home, it happened.

I was playing with my toys, while mother was reading a book in front of the fireplace and father was working at his office table, while he glanced our way now and then. A loud bang went trough the house, when I heard our front door being crushed. Both my parents instantly stood up, and had there wands in there hands. My mother picked me up and looked at my father. They nodded at each other, and my father went out of the room.

I started panicking as I heard our maids downstairs scream. 'Shh.. Hope, it's gonna be alright' my mother whispered to me. 'You are the hope of this world, that's why me and your father called you that. So that you could live a better and free life than we could. Don't ever give up, darling.' It felt like she was saying goodbye to me, and I started to cry silently.

Our door banged open then, and before my mother could turn around, she was hit with something green in the back. She fell down, and I screamed as I knew that she was just hit with the killing curse. I looked at the murder, and saw a Death Eater standing in the opening of the door. He had a black long cape and a white mask on. I started crying then, because I didn't know what to do.

Did this mean I was going to die another time?

The man pointed his wand at me, and before I could react, he was crashed trough the wall behind me as someone appeared behind him. Wonder was standing there with a face full of tears. 'Don't touch the little mistress!' She ran forward, and picked me up. 'Little mistress is now all alone, as Master and Mistress are both gone.' I started to cry when she said that. It meant that my father was also dead. 'Hold on mistress where gonna go to somewhere safe.' I glanced one last time at my mother, before we disappeared.

We appeared at some place I couldn't recognize, as I never been outside of our house. There were a lot off voices, but when we appeared everything became silent. Wonder was breathing hard, as she held me closer. I was feeling dizzy, as that was the first time I had apparated, and believe me it was not a good feeling.

'Master told Wonder to come here if something happened to him or Mistress. And now...and now they are both dead!' Wonder started to cry. 'Oh..only little mistress remains.'

Then I heard a gentle voice. 'Tell me, what's your master's name?' Wonder sniffed a few times. 'Masters name was Willem Selwyn and Mistress was Iris Selwyn.' She replied. People around the room started to murmur then.

Where were we? Who was Wonder talking too? I opened my eyes, and looked at the man who had spoken before. He was wearing long purple robes, had white hair and a long white beard with one of those half glasses on.

Wait. This was Dumbledore. He smiled at me with his twinkling blue eyes full of wisdom. 'Silence' he said and everybody went quite. 'Now, Wonder tell me in details what happened.'

While Wonder told Dumbledore everything, I zoomed her out. My new parents that I only knew for a year had just died. And I didn't even knew why. Then I heard Wonder's voice again.

'...said they were searching for information about the whereabouts of the Potters, and killed Master, when he refused to answer, even after the Crucio curse.' How did my parents know that? Because they were Order members? Was Harry already born?

I saw a few people glance at me. 'Poor child, what is going to happen to her now?' I heard a woman's voice. 'She is probably going to be send to an orphanage, since she has no other family.' Another woman replied.

I let her words sink in, and started to sniff. I had no one anymore. Just like before, I was alone. Dumbledore looked at me and sighed. Before he could say something, he was interrupted.

'I can take her' a voice said suddenly. I looked up and saw a young woman with red hair and bright green eyes. She had a huge belly, and it was obvious that she was pregnant. Next to her stood a guy with shaggy hair and glasses.

'Is that a good idea, Lily? You will have your own child soon that may be in danger.' Dumbledore said.

Wait Lily? As in Harry Potter's mother? And was that James standing next to her? Oh my god, this was getting out of hand. Lily gave Dumbledore a pleading look. 'I am her godmother.' Whaaaat? How come I had never met her? 'And I don't care that I will have soon two babies to look after' she continued 'it was Iris her wish.' James nodded then. 'Don't worry Professor, we'll look after her.'

Dumbledore smiled then. 'Then it's decided, Hope Selwyn will live with you.'

* * *

Living with the Potters turned out to be not so bad as I expected. Lily was a great woman as she knew exactly what to do and what not to do when you looked after a baby.

Apparently my mother and Lily had been friends since Hogwarts and that's why Lily was made my godmother. James was a really great guy who always tried to make me laugh. A few days after my arrival there, I showed my first signs of accidental magic.

Lily was making food while I was sitting on the ground playing with my dolls, when suddenly I sneezed loudly. I heard Lily laugh, and when I opened my eyes I saw that my toys were floating in the air. I stared at them with wide eyes. Yes, this meant that I was a witch. At that exact moment James and a black haired man came in.

'Hey Lily I was...oh, did Hope do this?' James asked. I giggled and nodded my head, the toys instantly fell back to the ground. James picked me up and started swinging me around the room while saying something about being proud. I looked at the other man who was standing at the door, smiling. When James saw me watching him, he walked up to him.

'Hope, this is uncle Sirius be nice to him.' Sirius. Wow. He was really hot when he was young. Okay really inappropriate thoughts for a one year old, but hey I was once a teenager. I spread my arm to him, to take me. I smiled his dashing smile and took me from James. I snuggled up to him and giggled.

'Wow Sirius looks like she likes you, you can even charm little baby girls.' Said Lily amused. Sirius smirked at her. 'Of course, I am a ladies man.' Lily just rolled her eyes.

I met Remus and Peter a moth later. Remus had this really sad look on his face when he saw me. Like he was seeing someone else. He was really nice and brought me a lot of toys when he came around.

And then there was Peter. The moment he came close to me, I started crying. I did not wanted anything to do with this man. He betrayed the people who loved him, so I did not wanted anything to do with him. Lily kept saying to Peter that it would probably get over, but the both knew that it wouldn't.

And then in July, Harry was finally born. I was sitting on James lap outside of the room where Lily was brought in, and waiting for news. It was obvious that James was nervous because he kept tapping his foot on the ground. A healer came out, and we where aloud to go in.

Little Harry was adorable. While James and Sirius talked to Lily, I just kept staring at him sleeping. He was a boy who would go trough to much pain and suffering. I clenched my hands and got a determined look in my eyes.

I looked up at Lily and the others. 'Little blother.' I announced. All three of them looked up at me wide eyed. That was the first time I had spoken. I pointed at Harry and repeated myself. All three of them smiled at me. 'Yes, he will be your little brother, do you promise to protect him?' Lily asked. I nodded seriously. James laughed then. 'Well looks like we have an overprotective older sister already.'

'Be sure so swap away all the girls that come after him' Sirius smirked. Lily slapped his arm. 'That is not what I mean, Black.'

'Black? You haven't called me that since Hogwarts.'

'Do you want me start calling you that again?'

'Now your just being mean.'

'Ehh guys I think Harry woke up' James interrupted them. Lily quickly took Harry in her arms and shooed James and Sirius out of the room.

After that Dumbledore visited us again and told them about the Prophecy and that the should be protected. He put the Filius charm on our house and made Peter the Secret Keeper.

So I did the only thing I could do, I waited for Voldemort to come. I was just a toddler, what could I do agains him?

Every night I woke up from nightmares of the night that he came. Lily became really worried about me, and told this to Dumbledore. At first I wondered why she told him, I mean it was just some nightmares. Until I overheard them talking.

'She has the gift of her grandmother.' Dumbledore said to Lily quietly.

'What? But Iris didn't have it!' Lily proclaimed.

'It seems it may have skipped a generation.'

'What do you think she is seeing in those nightmares, Professor?'

'We may never know, Lily. But it looks like she is seeing something bad that is yet to come.'

Apparently my grandmother was a seer. Yes, a seer. I realized then that I wasn't seeing the moment of Voldemort from my past life, but from something that was going to happen soon. I was only two years old for Merlin's sake, why did I have to be a seer of all things?

When the faithful day on Halloween finally come, I could do nothing else that watch. I watched him kill Lily and watched him try to kill Harry and disappear while leaving a lightning scar on his forehead. I watched as Hagrid found us. I watched as Sirius went to find Peter while I called after him. And I watched as we arrived in Privet Drive, were Dumbledore and Mcnolagall waited for us.

Dumbledore laid Harry in front of the doorstep of the Dursley's and turned to me. 'Where do you want to go Hope?' He asked me. 'Protect Harry.' I told him. He nodded and smiled at me.

'Then it would be wise to live with Arabella Figg next door, don't you think?'

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1 from my Harry Potter story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Everyday happenings

Chapter 2 Everyday happenings

Arrabella Figg was not a great caretaker. Really she wasn't. She didn't knew anything about taking care of a two year old. She thought it was the same as taking care of a cat.

So I took care of myself. If I needed I did ask her help, but most of the time I did everything myself. I quickly learned how to cook and clean my own room, and look after it, so that Mrs Figg's cats wouldn't go in there.

I had my stuffed owl toy that my mother had given to me and the silver necklace of a tiny clock that James and Lily had given me for my second birthday, as the only things that I had taken with me.

My biggest hobby was reading. Since the age of five I started going to the library and started reading books. It had been my biggest activity in my past life, so in this life I did the same.

And then I asked Mrs Figg if we could go to Diagon Alley in London. She agreed and a few days later we went with the Knight Bus to London. I needed some books on magic to read, since I didn't knew much about it. The Knight Bus experience was chaotic. I'm ashamed to admit that I threw up the moment we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

We walked in and Tom,the bartender was so kind to open the entrance to Diagon Alley for us (Mrs Figg was a squib so she couldn't do it).

It was in one world magical. There were people everywhere with long robes who walked into different shops. There was an owl shop were I was dragged away from by Mrs Figg since I kept looking at it. What can I say, it's always been my favorite animal.

'First we have to go to Gringotts little lady if you want to buy anything.' said Mrs Figg annoyed. I just nodded while I looked around in awe. This was truly extraordinary. I could stay here forever.

When we arrived at Gringotts the mood suddenly dropped. The goblins inside looked at us with narrowed eyes while we walked trough the hall. We stopped in front of a old looking goblin with glasses. 'Yes?'

Mrs Figg smiled nervously. 'I would like to take money from Hope Selwyn's vault please, I'm her guardian.'

The goblin narrowed his eyes and looked at me. 'Selwyn is an old pure-blood family, so she will have to go through a test, before that.'

What. I didn't knew that. He stood up and waved me over to follow him. I looked at Mrs Figg who nodded at me. I quickly followed the goblin. We went into a dark room that looked like an office. He told me to sit down on the large seat, and told me to wait. After a few minutes another goblin walked in with some instruments in his hands. He set in down in front of me on a table and looked at me.

'My name is Bogrod Miss Selwyn, I will have to take a piece of your blood to determined if you are truly a Selwyn or not.' I just nodded and gave him my hand. With a tiny knife he picked my finger, and put the blood that appeared on an strange round stone. After the blood made contact with the stone, the stone lit up in a green colour, and after a while in a blue colour. The goblin nodded and muttered something under his breath.

'It seems everything is in order, we will know bring you to your vault.' He stood up, and I followed him outside. While we were walking he kept glancing at me. I frowned. 'Is something the matter Mr Bogrod?'

He sighned then. 'You have seer blood, Miss Selwyn' he answered. I smiled then. 'I already knew, don't worry. How did you found out?'

'That stone you just saw is the ancient stone of Fascinus, who determines from which family a person is by there blood. Your blood is from the Selwyn family from your fathers side of course, but you have the gift of your grandmother Cassandra Vablatsky from you mothers side.'

I nodded fascinated. 'So it glows green if it's the right family?'

'Well yes, but how brighter it glows means how strong that person will be with there magic. Green just means it's the right family and that you have magic. But the blue color stood for you seer powers.' He continued.

Well, I didn't even knew that something like this existed in the HP world. After that I met up with Mrs Figg and we took a cart to my vault 744. We went deep underground since the vault was so far. It was being guarded by a sphinx and I stared at it, while we walked by. It was sleeping so we walked past it slowly.

When we finally arrived at the vault, Bogrod touched it with his hand and it opened instantly. He told me that my vault could only be opened by a goblin, and that I didn't have to have a key for it.

The vault inside was well...full. There was so many gold inside that I just stared for a minute at it. It was really big inside, and there were even a lot off jewelry and paintings there. I took as much money as I could take then, since I wanted to go buy a lot of interesting books (yes, with this much money all I could think about was buying books) and maybe an owl.

We went back outside while we said our goodbyes to Bogrod. The first shop I went to was Flourish and Botts to buy some good books about magic.

After a while (I was really too long in that shop if you asked Mrs Figg) I walked out with my books. I had brought "Hogwarts: A history", two books on Charms, "Great wizards of the twentieth century" and two more books on magical history, two books on Transfiguration, "Self Defense spellwork" and even "Quidditch trough the ages". There was also "Unfogging the Future" which was apparently written by my grandmother, and two other books on Divination that I bought for information.

When Mrs Figg saw all the books I bought she just signed and muttered something under her breath about 'probably in Ravenclaw.' I just grinned at her. I loved books I couldn't help it. Then we bought some quills and parchment from Scribbulus Writing Instruments, since I wanted to learn ho to write with a quill from now on.

As last we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, because I had been nagging Mrs Figg for and owl since we first walked into Diagon Alley.

All the owls were very beautiful, but the one that catched my eye was a tawny owl that was staring at me, as if analyzing me. I smiled at him (yes it was a him, the shop owner confirmed it) and the owl relaxed a little bit. It had big black eyes, and a curious look while it looked at me.

'I want this one.' I called to the shop owner. I payed my 10 galleons for it and walked out of the shop with a big smile. I had brought him a cage and some owl treats also. Mrs Figg kept complaining why I needed an owl since I couldn't write too anyone. 'I can write to Dumbledore.' I told her. 'He told me himself that I could do that.'

'Goodness child, what will you be writing to Dumbledore?' She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. 'About Harry I suppose.' I answered her. Her face looked suddenly sad, as she signed. 'He is not really having a good life there.' I nodded, I knew that of course. I had told Mrs Figg to write me in St-Gregory's Primary school, so that I could be with Harry at school. He was only four know, but he would move to that school when he was six, and then I would be able to befriend him.

I hadn't really talked to him yet, since he was still little, but it was obvious that he was being mistreated by the Dursley's already. The one time I had seen him trough the window he had been wearing these large clothes, that probably belonged to Dudley.

If the Dursley's saw that I was friendly to him, they would probably not let him near me, but the moment he started school I would befriend him and the Dursley's could go to hell with there rules. He was my little brother, and I had promised to protect him.

* * *

The primary school I went to was in one word chaotic. I wasn't used to being surrounded by loud children who only wanted to play with you. In class I was seen as a very smart kid, since I had already learned all of it already, and an oddball, because I didn't wanted to befriend any of the kids, and was most of the time seen reding a book on the playground.

Two years after I started school, Harry and Dudley finally arrived at the school. Dudley was exactly as he was described in the books. With his blond hair, fat belly and pretty much spoiled brat attitude. He started bullying every kid that didn't listen to him, and after a few days there, already had his own gang of morons following him around.

Harry was...really sad to look at. He was really little and skinny with his round broken glasses and hand-me-down clothes. No one approached him since in there eyes he looked so 'weird.'

So I approached him then. He was sitting far away from all the children in a corner while playing with a stick on the ground. He had this lonely and sad look in his bright emerald eyes, and I felt a pang of sadness when I was him.

'Hey, you are Harry, right?' I asked him. He looked up suddenly, probably because he was surprised that someone spoke to him. He stared at me for a while and nodded then.

'I'm Hope Selwyn, you wanna be my friend?' I looked at him and waited for his answer. There was look of surprise and something else in his eyes. 'I don't think you should be friends with me, Dudley will probably start bullying you too.' He said in a small voice.

I was seriously thinking about killing Dudley right now. What had he done too this boy?

I snorted. 'I don't care. I wanted to be your friend a long time ago, we live next to each other you know!'

His eyes widened again and he stared at me speechless. 'Why would you want to be my friend? Don't you want to be friends with other people?' He said after a while.

Holy Merlin. He had so low self-esteem, I swear this is the Dursley's fault for letting him think he was useless. I took a deep breath and looked Harry right in the eyes.

'Look Harry, I want to be your friend because I like you, you look like a really good friend to have and I don't care what others think of you or what your stupid cousin is going to do to me. You should stop feeling so unsure of yourself, because I will be from now on there for you if you need me and don't listen to what Dudley has to say about you, okay?'

Okay maybe I said too much, but looked like it had worked because Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded at me. He stretched out his hand at me.

'Nice to meet you, Hope.'

* * *

After that me and Harry became best friends. I told him everything about myself (except the magic stuff, since Dumbledore had told me not to tell him that) and it was obvious that we could relate to each other since we had both lost our parents at a young age. I told him about my love for books and knowledge and he told me about his life with the Dursley's, and that he felt like he didn't belong there.

'But for some reason when I'm with you, I feel much better, like you were the missing piece of my life.' For every other person this would sound romantic, but I knew that what Harry meant was that we were both magical. He even told me about his accidental magic. So I told him that I could do the same, and even showed him some with letting our books fly trough the room. He stared at me then, and laughed and said that we were both weird, that's why we could get along so well.

Dudley, when he found out that I befriended Harry, one day approached me with his gang, while I was waiting for Harry outside of class.

'Oi you, stay away from Potter get it? Or I will beat you up!' He said smugly. I just raised an eyebrow at him. 'A boy is going to beat up a girl who is a year older that him? I wonder what your mommy would think about that? Or should I tell her about that one time you sneaked into the headmasters office to steal some tests, hmm?'

His face became completely red in the face, while he stared at me. 'You have no prove!' I just smiled at him secretly. 'I don't?'

After that he left me alone and never bothered me again. I really didn't have any prove that he had sneaked into the headmasters office, but let him think that I did.

But Petunia was a whole different story. The moment she found out that I befriended Harry AND that I was there neighbor, she started watching my every move, as if I was going to do something unexpected. After at least two weeks of watching me she didn't find anything abnormal about me, as she would just glance my way when she saw me with Harry.

After that I hung out with Harry all the time, and even invited him at out house (I had to hide all my magical books and had to let Ventus, my owl fly around for a while until dark, since otherwise Petunia would see him).

And before I knew it, I was done studying at St-Gregory's and waiting for my Hogwarts letter. I told Harry that I would be going to a boarding school in Scotland, where my mother had studied.

'But, you will be back for the summer, right?' He asked. I nodded. 'I promise Harry, I will be back.' He looked so sad at that moment that I hugged him. 'How about we make a vow?' I told him. 'A vow?' He asked curiously.

'Yes, let's become brother and sister.' I told him. His eyes widened while he stared at me. 'You mean a blood vow?' I nodded then. I took a tiny knife from the kitchen and cut both our palms and pressed them against each other. 'From now on you are my little brother.' I announced.

Harry had tears in his eyes while he nodded. I hugged him again. God, this boy was so precious, why did he have to go trough so much pain and pressure?

'I promise to always protect you Harry.'

* * *

When my Hogwarts letter finally came, I made my way to Diagon Alley as quickly as possible. I bought my books and robes and walked to the shop that I had been looking forward to go since I walked in here.

Ollivanders.

With a cling of the door I walked into the silent shop. It was dark and there was no one to be seen.

'Hello?' I called out. Seriously, was Mr Ollivander always hiding when some customers came in?

There was a short pause when suddenly an old man emerged from the stacks, staring down at me. This must be Ollivander. The white wild hair, glasses and that misty look in his eyes told me everything.

'Miss Selwyn, welcome.' He said with that annoying mysterious voice of his. I just nodded at him confused, did he know the name of every person that walked into his shop?

'Shall me look at some wands?' He laid three different boxes in front of me, opened them and looked at me. Ooh right, I was supposed to test them.

The first wand -unicorn hair- caused all the shelf's next to me to explode.

The second wand -dragon heartstring- caused a few books on fire.

The third wand -phenix feather- pretty much blasted the window into peaces.

I winced, while Ollivander looked like nothing happened and kept giving me wands with an exited look on his face. After my 24th wand, I just signed disappointed. Was it possible that a wand wouldn't chose me?

Ollivander stared at me for a while then. 'Are you by any chance a seer?' I looked at him surprised. 'Yes actually, how did you know Mr Ollivander?'

'Seers usually like silver lime as there wood core, but since it is so rare...I think I still have a few...' He kept muttering to himself.

He walked back into his shop, and started digging trough some shelfs. He walked back to me and laid two wand boxes in front of me. He opened the first quickly and the second very slowly. I picked op the first wand, and nothing happened. So I shook my head, and went for the second wand. Immediately I felt a warm feeling go trough my body. I smiled then, yes this was the one.

I looked at Ollivander, who had a very surprised look on his face. 'That I did not expect.' He muttered. '10¾, silver lime and thestral tail hair, swiftly.'

What? Thestral tail hair? I stared at the wand in my hands. It was pure white in colour, with black lines from a flower stalk coming from the handle and what looked like thorns on the side of the flower stalks.

'It is a wand linked to death Miss Selwyn, I was expecting a more experienced person to have this wand...but you...' He trailed off.

Was it because I was reborn? Because I had accepted my death when I died? A shiver went trough me. Maybe.

'You may do great things with that wand one day, Miss Selwyn. Great things.' I don't know what he meant by that, but I smiled politely, paid him, and walked out of the shop quickly.

Ollivander seriously gave me the shivers with his talking. Didn't he say to Harry that what Voldemort did was also 'great things'?

Oh well, it was time to go home.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 2, next chapter we will be going to Hagwarts!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xxx**


	3. Hogwarts, here I come!

Chapter 3 Hogwarts, here I come!

For the remaining time of the summer, I learned to use my wand. I read all my school books, and tried to do some spells that were written there. Some of them I could do easily but some were difficult to master.

I also gave to Harry the same necklace as mine of a tiny clock. He was really happy for the birthday present and thanked me at least ten times. It was a silver necklace with a clock with Roman numerals as a charm. Behind the clock there were the words 'Amor vincit omnia' it meant 'Love conquers all' in Latin.

When James gave it to me, I had asked him to buy another one for Harry, and he had agreed, and I had kept it since then. It was perfect for Harry, since it was the power that he possessed that Voldemort didn't have.

And then the day to depart to Hogwarts finally came. I hugged Harry like 10 times at least, and told him to look after himself, and to wait for me, as I would come back in the summer. Then I quickly went inside, before I started crying or something.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My black curly hair reached my shoulders and most of the time I just let it loose. I had my mothers midnight blue eyes that were very bright and obvious to be seen by everyone who looked at me. I had tiny lips and nose, high cheekbones and a light skin colour. I was short from height and pretty skinny. Except my eyes, there was nothing impressive about my looks. Oh well, maybe by the time puberty came around I would look better or worse. It all depended on the manner of time.

I took my trunk with Ventus in a cage on top of it, took a deep breath and departed to Kings Cross station.

I stared at the chaotic and magical platform and couldn't help but grin. I had just arrived at platform 9 3/4, after saying goodbye to Mrs Figg outside of the wall. Going trough the wall had felt weird at first, but I'm sure I would get used to it.

And here I was. Well no regrets I suppose. I walked to the train and with a lot of difficulties put my trunk on the train. Ventus creased loudly when he saw me trying to catch my breath. Now it was time to search for an compartment.

Most of them I saw, were already full with students, but I found one were there was a girl sitting reading a book. I knocked on the door and looked inside.

'Excuse me, can I sit here?' I asked the girl. 'Yes, of course, go ahead.' She told me. I sighed in relief and quickly walked inside and put my trunk away. I placed Ventus next to me and sat down opposite the girl. It was obvious that she was a first year as she was already wearing her uniform that didn't have her house on it. She had blond hair in a high ponytail and green eyes.

'I'm Hope Selwyn.' I told her and exchanged my hand. She looked up from her book again and smiled at me. 'Felicity Eastchurch' she said and shook my hand. 'So which house would you like to be in?' she asked me.

'Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.'

'Really? Me too. Although, I prefer Ravenclaw.' I nodded at that. It didn't really matter to me in with house I was, as long as it wasn't Slytherin. And no, it wasn't because of how 'evil' the house was, but because I couldn't be close to Harry if I was put there.

We talked further, and I found out that Felicity lived with her parents and little brother in London, and that her whole family was magical. She loved playing gobstone and watching Quidditch, but was terrible at playing it.

I told her about my love for books and that I lived with a guardian since I lost my parents at a young age.

'So you've never seen a Quidditch match? Wow. I grew up seeing them, since my father works at the Department of Magical Games and Sports and he always has to help organise new Quidditch games.' she told me.

'Really? You think I can come watch one?' I asked. She nodded enthusiastic. 'I'll as my father for free tickets for you don't worry, then maybe we can go together!'

I smiled at her when she said that. It felt really nice to make a friend here. Since I had lived so long on my own with no girl friend to talk too. Of course I had Harry, but it was really nice to now that I would have a friend in Hogwarts before he came here. I hope we ended up in the same house.

* * *

'First years this way!'

I heard Hagrid's voice over all the students that were trying to get of the platform, Felicity took my hand and we both followed the voice of the half giant.

Hagrid beamed at us, and explained that the first years took the boats to go to Hogwarts. We all nodded, and went into the boats with four people each.

There were two other boys, me and Felicity in our boat and one of the boys (a boy with short curly hair and a smug smirk around his face) was holding the lantern in his hands. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

And then Hogwarts came into sign, and I forgot everything. It was in one word, breathtaking. I heard a few students gasp, and Smug boy (I'm going to call him that from now on) blew a low whistle under her breath.

The castle looked magnificent with it's lights on and gave away a well... magical feeling. I couldn't help but smile brightly. Now I knew why Harry always saw it as his home. It really had a homy feeling to it.

We all stepped out of the boats when we arrived and followed Hagrid to the main entrance. Felicity squeezed my hand, and we both smiled at each other. It was obvious that we were nervous. We went up the stairs and I immediately recognised Professor McGonagall who was standing with a stern expression waiting for us.

'Welcome to Hogwarts' she said clearly and firmly. All the chatting quitted down as she got everyone's full attention.

'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses.' She took a deep breath and looked at all of us with a stern gaze.

'There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Wait here shortly before you will be able to enter.' Her gaze swept over the first years again, and stopped for a minute on me, then she turned around and disappeared around the corner.

All the students started talking with each other in hushes, while I remained still. You may think that I know her because I had been sending Dumbledore letters, but no this was my first time meeting her. And I haven't been writing Dumbledore that much, once a year or so, but that's about it. I mean the last time I wrote him was nine month ago.

McGonagall came back, and we were aloud to go inside the Great Hall. I looked at the grand table and saw all the teachers there watching us enter. I looked at Dumbledore for a minute, but he was looking around the students. We stopped in front of the Sorting Hat, that was lying on a chair, and McGonagall walked up and took a big peace of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the Hat, to know in wich house you will be sorted.'

'Anderson George!' The first student to be sorted walked up to the hat with a nervous expression on his face. He stayed under the hat for a minute before it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Grinning the boy walked down the farthest table, who clapped and cheered while receiving there newest housemate.

'Belby Marcus!' A confident buy this time with a smirk on his face. 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Bell Katie!' 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Bletchley Miles!' 'SLYTHERIN!'

'Carrow Flora!' 'SLYTHERIN!'

'Carrow Hestia!' 'SLYTHERIN!'

'Daren Simon!' 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Douglas Nathaniel!' 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Eastchurch Felicity!'

I looked at Felicity, she winked at me and walked up to the Hat. After a minute the hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW!' She grinned and walked over the table that was right from the Gryffindor table. I hoped I was in the same house as her.

I zooned out a little, because it was a long way before it was my turn. Slowly the students became less, until it was my turn.

'Selwyn Hope!' I could have sworn that almost every teacher looked up when my name was called. I ignored them, and walked up to sit on the chair. I put the hat on my head and waited.

 _Well well this is interesting...a smart mind, and also very brave to protect the once you love...hmm...I wonder..._

I waited patiently. The Hat probably needed a long time to think about which house to put me.

 _Oh!_ It said suddenly. _A seer, no less! How impressive! At such a young age! Hmmm I'm thinking about Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would also be good, since you are so loyal. What do you think?_

 _Me?_ I asked startled. _I didn't know you asked people for their opinion._ I heard a distant laugh. _Child, it is no crime to ask that...So which house would you like to go?_

I thought about that for a minute. If I went to Gryffindor I would be closer to Harry, but Ravenclaw should also be good for me, since I loved learning new things. And Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad either, weren't they the hard working once?

I heard the hat laugh again. _I think you have been sitting here too long child, look around._ I looked up and saw people whispering too each other. Oh, had to be quick then. Now that I thought about it, it didn't really matter to me so much, as long as I was in Hogwarts.

 _I'll let you decide_ I told the hat. _Very well_ it told me. _And don't worry about your little secret of reincarnation, I will keep my mouth about it. It's not every day you meet someone like you._

Before I could react the Hat already shouted:

'RAVENCLAW!'

I stood up and there was a loud applause from the Ravenclaw table. People were standing up and clapping. I quickly made my way to the table. I heard the some students whispering something about a HatStall or something, before I walked up to where Felicity was and sat down next to her. She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I looked at the grand table, and saw Dumbledore watching me. I nodded at him, and he smiled. I didn't know what to think about the Hat knowing about my reincarnation. Would it tell it Dumbledore? I hope not.

'You were a True HatStall!' Felicity told me. 'A what?' I blinked at her. She rolled her eyes at me. 'It means that the hat took a long time to decide in which house to place you. You took six minutes! The last True HatStall was more than twenty years ago!'

I looked up at the table of the teachers again, and saw all of them looking at me. Joy, now I would be seen as some celebrity or something. Now I know why Harry hated this. 'Wait, I told Felicity 'what do you mean with True?' Felicity gave me a flat look. 'Sometimes people have a near HatStall, were there sorting is for four minutes for example, but True HatStalls are for five minutes or more.'

Ooh right. Now I remember. Didn't Harry have a near HatStall? The hat couldn't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor, with him. It was pretty dumb of me not to know this, since I was you know, a Ravenclaw!

It was time to make the make the best of this year, before Harry came with his trouble.

* * *

After eating we were guided to the Ravenclaw tower on the fifth floor by a prefect by the name of Robert Hilliard. I couldn't help but look awed at the moving staircases and the talking portraits.

We arrived at the tower after climbing the spiral staircase and stopped in front of a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

'In order to enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right.' Robert told us. All the first years blinked and nodded slowly. It was obvious it would take a while to get used to this for them. Robert turned to the knocker, and waited for his question.

The eagle looked at Robert and opened his mouth. 'Under pressure is the only way I work and by myself is the only way I'm hurt. What am I?'

Robert looked thoughtful for a second and the smiled. 'A diamond.'

'Correct.' The door opened as all of us watched in awe. Wow, so you had to guess those kind of riddle's everyday? Mah, I'm sure I will get used to it.

When we stepped in I looked around in wonder. It was the perfect place to relax or study.

It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars.

The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

Robert waited until all off us were inside, and then pointed at the door to the dormitories. 'You will go trough that door to your dormitories, boys on the left and girls on the right. When you see a door with first years on it, you will enter there. All of your belonging have already been brought to your room. Good luck.'

We all quickly went inside and found our room for the girls of first year. I took the bed next to the window and Felicity took the bed right from me. I ignored the other three girls who were looking at me with nasty looks. If you were wondering who they were: Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and Latisha Randle. Yes, you heard me right, Cho Chang.

The girl Harry liked so much. I was not really impressed with her. She had been giving me this weird looks at the Great Hall. Those three girl were sitting together giggling about something while looking at me and Felicity.

Next to the Asian girl there was Marietta who had reddish curly hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes. As last there was Latisha with her brown short hair to the chin and hazel eyes. It was obvious that they didn't like me (and Felicity) for some reason.

Felicity rolled her eyes. 'If you have something to say to me or her' she pointed at me 'then you better say it to our face' she told the girls. Wow, go Felicity. I new there was a reason I liked her. They just looked away and started unpacking there stuff. At least the stopped giggling. It was obvious that the didn't want any conflict, but only gossip. I smirked at Felicity when she looked at me. Although I could have told them myself, it was nice to have a friend who stuck up for you.

I quickly unpacked my stuff and putt on my pyjamas, let's see how my first day in Hogwarts would be tomorrow was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache. I had a weird dream, which could or could not be a vision. Not the best way to start my classes.

I quickly showered and dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall and waited for Felicity, while I ate some eggs. 'Hey, aren't you that HatStall girl?'

I looked up, and a Ravenclaw boy a few years older with blond short hair and blue eyes who was grinning at me. He was sitting across me and eyed me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Is that how I'm going to be known now?'

He laughed at that. 'Maybe for a while, but don't worry it will die down.' Then he stretched his hand out to me. 'Jason Samuels, third year' he told me. I took his hand. 'Hope Selwyn.'

'So, you nervous about your first lessons?' He asked me.

'A little' I told him.

'Don't worry, the classes are really interesting, especially Charms and Transfiguration' he reshured me. I smiled at him, thankful. I wasn't sure if he was trying to befriend me because I was a HatStall or just because. I was way to paranoid, if you ask me. Then someone called him from the other table, he stood up and grinned at me. 'See you around, Hope.' I nodded at him. 'Sure, you too, Jason.'

Just when he walked away Felicity set down next to me. 'Who was that? You already going after boys?' She grinned at me. I gave her a flat look. 'I'm eleven, Felicity I'm not interested in boys.' She shook her head with a smile. 'For now.'

'So, first years, here are your timetables!' Professor Flitzwick, head of Ravenclaw said while he walked up to us. I looked down (because he was short, you know) he smiled at me when he passed me my timetable. I nodded and took the paper.

First period Charms with the Gryffindors and then Herbology with the Slytherins. I looked at Felicity and saw that she had the same.

Time to go to class then.

Charms went good, if you didn't count my parther. I mean I wasn't the best of the class, but at my third try I was able to let my feather fly. Yes we were practicing Wilgardium Leviosa. Professor Flitzwick looked very proud every time a Ravenclaw did the spell right.

Of course the Gryffindors could also do it, and I also found the smug boy from the boat there. Unfortunately I had to work with him. His name was Connor McLaggen and he was a real pain in the arse. He kept talking about his fathers job in the Ministry and how he was so good at Quidditch and that it was a shame that he couldn't play because the first years weren't aloud.

Felicity gave me a pitiful look, when she saw with who I was stuck with. She was with a Gryffindor girl that I didn't knew the name off. At the end of the class, I was ready to just punch him. Felicity quickly took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

Herbology was a little boring at first but eventually I would probably get used to it. Most of the class I kept thinking about my dream vision.

After I had my first vision when I was two, I had only had two more visions. One was of me meeting Harry and the other of me buying my wand. Of course the were never really clear. I just saw some blurs, but over the years the got better.

Sometimes it was dreams, and sometimes I just got a vision in the middle of doing something. And I always remembered them. So I didn't go all weird like Professor Trelawney. Dumbledore had told me to ask the teacher to leave class, if I ever got a sudden vision. He never asked me what the visions were about or anything. Which was really weird, now I think about it.

My dream from last night, had been me in a dark room and then someone suddenly turned on the light, and I heard a mans voice scream my name. So it was really confusing. I didn't recognise the dark house nor the mans voice.

I should probably write it down in my notebook. I kept a notebook with my visions and what I knew would happen in the near future, that I knew from the books.

I wasn't sure if me being here had changed anything, but if it did, I was going to find out.

* * *

 **And there you have chapter 3!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
